Ribbons
by Three-Legged Rocking Horse
Summary: Kanda is brooding because he lost his hair ribbon. Guess what Allen has? Yullen, KanAre, Kanda x Allen, whatever you want to call it. Oneshot.


**Ribbons**

**Author's Note: **I felt like writing a Yullen story after sitting at home watching about 10 episodes of D.Gray-man on YouTube before going to some stupid youth conference. This story was also inspired by the ugly colour of my school ribbon.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned D.Gray-man, then this fanfiction wouldn't exist. And the art and storyline will be ten gazillion times worse. (How much is a "gazillion", anyway?)

Yullen. Or KanAre. Or Kanda x Allen. Your choice. A little light, though.

Allen woke up and followed his usual routines of some exercise in his room before being dressed up and going to the cafeteria for a rather large breakfast with Linali and Lavi. Kanda would wake up, go outside to train in the nearby forest, and then go back inside to the cafeteria for a predictable breakfast of tempura and soba by himself. Allen's routine was followed diligently and without interruptions.

Kanda's, although followed just as diligently, had a small, yet rather major distraction. His hair ribbon was missing.

Brooding on how to kill Lavi, for that was the first person that he suspected, he picked up Mugen and stroked the sheath absentmindedly. Kanda would not, definitely _not_¸ go out without his hair tied up. Well, if he could find his hair ribbon and look presentable enough before being forced outside to refer to a mission; he could probably save Lavi's skin. If.

A soft knock on his door brought him back from his brooding and to the door. Kanda glared at it, hoping that whoever was intruding his personal alone time would sense the very hostile waves he was sending them and leave him alone. No luck; the knocking was becoming more persistent, then a voice that he wished he never heard spoke up.

"I know you're in there, Kanda."

Grumbling and hoping that once he opened the door they would notice the murderous vibes he was emitting rather strongly. Kanda half-opened, half-ripped-off the door to see a slightly pouting Allen.

"What do you want, moyashi?" He ground out, subconsciously grabbing for his precious Mugen, which was harmlessly out of reach. Kanda glared at Allen, hoping he could shoo him away with the rather clear intent of being alone. However, the white-haired teen was unwavering; Allen was 

frowning at him.

"It's Allen. Why are you sulking so much in your room?" he asked.

"Why do you need to know, moyashi?" Kanda was about to slam the door shut in the boy's face, but the twilight-eyed male held the door open.

"It's Allen. And why is your hair down?"

"Shut up, moyashi," the blade-wielding exorcist seethed out, immediately grabbing his long hair in his hand to give it its more distinctive ponytail appearance.

"It's Allen. Are you missing your hair ribbon?" Allen asked a slightly amused tone in his voice. He untied the ribbon from his neck and held it in front of Kanda, who was glaring at it so strongly it was surprising it didn't catch on fire.

"Why are you giving it to me?" He grumbled.

"Because your hair needs to be tied up so we can go to our mission instead of drag you out and dress you up like a girl," Allen replied, a small smile on his face. If Kanda didn't comply, he'd just have to shout for Lavi and Linali at the top of his lungs. And they'd most definitely agree (especially Lavi) to dress him up as a girl.

"Shut up, moyashi." Still frowning, he took the red ribbon from Allen and tied it hastily around his hair. He took Mugen from his bed, strapped the sheath around his waist before going out with a pouting Allen.

"It's _Allen_, not _moyashi_. Say it with me; _ALLEN_. A-l-l-e-n. Do you know what tha—"

"Shut. Up. Moyashi."

"It's ALLEN, for crying out loud!!"

**Author's Note: **I love the dialogue. Anyway, here's a Yullen story for you people, since that pairing's so popular. Reviews are appreciated, and constructive criticism is loved. Say what you want to say, but if you want to flame, on your firewood, not on my work, please.


End file.
